Conventionally, there exists a broadcast receiving apparatus that simultaneously receives a digital broadcast and an analog broadcast having the same broadcast contents broadcasted in an In Band On Channel (IBOC) system. Even when the digital broadcast and the analog broadcast have the same broadcast contents, there exists a difference between their acoustic characteristics. Moreover, when a reception state of the digital broadcast becomes worse, the broadcast receiving apparatus switches an outputting broadcast from the digital broadcast into the analog broadcast.
Thus, there exists a broadcast receiving apparatus that gradually brings, when one of the digital broadcast and the analog broadcast is switched into the other, an acoustic characteristic of the one broadcast close to that of the other broadcast (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-004750, for example).
However, in the conventional technology, a switching control between acoustic characteristics is not sufficient, which is for bringing an acoustic characteristic of one broadcast close to that of the other.